Holy Crap!
by Jungyi
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun seorang homophobia, harus memaksakan dirinya mengejar-ngejar seorang gay bernama Lee Sungmin. Rate T untuk sementara. No Review No Lanjut!
1. Traumatic

**Part: ****Traumatic**

**Pairing: ****Kyuhyun Sungmin**

**Genre: ****Drama / Romance**

**Rate: PG 1****8**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : ****Cho Kyuhyun seorang yang homophobia, harus memaksakan dirinya mengejar-ngejar seorang gay yang bernama Lee Sungmin.**

**Warn : Yaoi**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku menyukai laki-laki tahu? Lepaskan aku."

Pemandangan yang aneh di tengah kota pada malam hari. Terlihat dua orang pria yang berada dalam perang emosi yang sengit. Pria yang lebih tinggi tak bergeming saat pria lainnya menggertak walaupun ia sedikit bergetar saat mendengarkan sebuah kenyataan yang sangat mengganggunya. Jujur saja, ia agak sedikit menarik dirinya dari makhluk yang disebut gay. Alasannya? Sepertinya kalian tidak perlu tahu. Hm? Atau, belum saatnya untuk tahu? Entahlah.

"Apa?"

Seorang yang bernama Kyuhyun itu mencoba untuk memastikan lagi. Ia merasa bahwa ia harus memeriksakan indra pendengarannya di rumah sakit. Jemarinya masih melekat pada lengan atas lelaki yang lebih pendek itu. Terasa sedikit berotot, seperti pria pada umumnya, walaupun ia segera menghapus fikiran anehnya itu saat melihat tampang kesal pria itu. Ia sempat memuja-muja kulit yang terlihat muda itu dalam hatinya, membuatnya begitu iri.

"Aku ini gay kubilang."

Nafas Sungmin berhembus jelas di depan wajahnya, mengepulkan asap putih yang terlihat samar. Malam itu dingin kau tahu? Kyuhyun sontak menarik jemarinya dari lengan pria itu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, berfikir mengenai sesuatu. Asalkan tidak bersentuhan, ia merasa hidupnya tak akan apa-apa. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah, memastikan untuk tak berada pada jarak yang terhitung intim dengan pria yang mengaku gay itu. Ia menarik nafasnya secara cepat, memberikan sugesti pada tubuh dan fikirannya jika ia berada pada keadaan yang terhitung cukup baik.

"Hey Lee Sungmin, kau tidak bisa bicara lebih sopan?"

Lee Sungmin, seorang yang lebih pendek itu tersenyum kecil melihat perubahan sikap dari orang yang ada di depannya itu. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Cho Kyuhyun, satu langkah ke depan, cukup untuk membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun memudurkan tubuhnya, memberi jarak atas tubuhnya dengan tubuh seorang gay yang ada di depannya ini. Setitik peluh mengalir di pelipisnya, keadaan ini, benar-benar membuatnya susah untuk mengambil nafas sebenarnya. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan itu semua di hadapan seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Tidak. Menyingkirlah dari hidupku dan jangan menggangguku lagi."

Secara perlahan, lelaki yang lebih pendek itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sesak nafas di tengah jalan dengan cepat, melindungi telapak tangannya yang serasa membeku. Ia ada janji dengan salah satu 'teman' pria-nya, dan ia tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu. Sepeninggal Sungmin, Kyuhyun memegangi dada sebelah kirinya dan mengambil langkah cepat untuk menarik ponselnya dan menghubungi dokter kepercayaannya, secepatnya. Perlahan, ia terduduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana, menenangkan dirinya dari serangan mental yang sangat hebat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau, tak apa-apa?"

Tanya pria itu dengan raut wajah yang nampak khawatir. Ia terlihat lebih tua, hanya saja, untuk lebih halusnya, ia terlihat lebih dewasa dari orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ia mengubah raut wajahnya dengan cepat saat melihat tatapan angkuh dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tak ada gunanya ia khawatir dengannya, ia tak akan mendapatkan apapun atas keprihatinannya itu. Selamanya Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah Cho Kyuhyun yang angkuh. Atau, bisa kita sebut, penakut?

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja Hyung? Han Hyung~"

See? Ia hanya gengsi untuk mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan. Dan semua yang ia depresikan selama ini, sangatlah tidak beralasan bagi orang yang ia panggil Hyung itu. Pandangannya tampak kesal. Kapan lagi ia bisa berekspresi seperti ini? Ia tak dapat melakukan semua ini di depan orang lain. Ia hanya bisa melakukannya di depan orang yang ia anggap Hyung ini. Dan juga, sikapnya yang seperti itu membuat orang yang ia panggil Hyung itu memutar kedua bola matanya pelan.

"Kau tahu, sikapmu ini benar-benar tak beralasan tahu?"

Hankyung melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya pelan. Semua ini berawal dari sebuah artikel. Hankyung tak pernah menyangka jika sebuah artikel akan menimbulkan efek yang begitu buruk bagi Kyuhyun. Rasa takut dan khawatir yang berlebihan dan tentu saja kalimat-kalimat sugesti yang Kyuhyun hasilkan sendiri dari otaknya dan membuat dirinya sendiri berada dalam keterpurukan yang begitu buruk.

"Dia itu gay Hyung! Gay!"

Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi di hadapan Hankyung, membuat dahi Hankyung berkedut kecil. Satu kenyataan adalah, Hakyung termasuk salah satu di antara makhluk yang Kyuhyun takuti itu. Dan satu kenyataan yang paling memperburuk keadaan itu adalah Kyuhyun mengetahui hal itu, sangat-sangat mengetahui. Bagaimana bisa? Ia bertahan berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan seorang Hankyung yang gay? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu.

"Ya! Aku juga gay kau tahu!"

Hankyung berteriak depresi. Bukan begini caranya. Ia merasa benar-benar terhina di depan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau saja ia bukanlah orang yang mengenal Cho Kyuhyun sejak lama, ia tak akan mampu menghadapi pasien seperti ini. Meskipun Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang menguasai dunia sekalipun, ia tak akan melakukannya. Benar-benar tak akan melakukannya. Tapi apa dayanya, hubungan seperti ini sudah ia alami sejak lama, dengan Cho Kyuhyun tentu saja.

"Beda Hyung~ Kau tidak laku~"

Kedutan di dahi Hankyung bertambah. Kalau saja ia tidak pilih-pilih, tentu saja ia akan dengan cepat mendapatkan seorang kekasih. Hey~ ia termasuk orang yang serius jika menjalin hubungan, tentu saja ia harus pilih-pilih kan? Ia bukanlah orang yang senang bermain-main seperti Lee Sungmin. Ngomong-ngomong soal Lee Sungmin, Hankyung-lah orang yang menyarankan Kyuhyun untuk mendekati Lee Sungmin. Setahunya, Sungmin adalah pribadi yang baik, disamping jika ia suka bermain-main dan gay. Selebihnya ia adalah pribadi yang baik.

"Terserah apa katamu."

Kyuhyun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat Hankyung meninggalkannya di salah satu ruang apartment-nya. Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan baginya. Dan setelah ia fikir-fikir, ia adalah orang yang bersalah, menemui Sungmin tanpa membuat janji, membuatnya kesal dan ia yakin bahwa sikapnya menimbulkan prasangka yang buruk terhadap pribadinya dari Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tak memperhitungkan langkahnya, dan histeris duluan saat kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa Lee Sungmi itu adalah seorang gay.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa-apaan kau?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya pelan saat orang asing yang mengganggunya semalam tiba-tiba berada di kamar salah satu hotel tempatnya menginap. Masalahnya adalah, siapa yang mengizinkannya masuk. Hell! Ia merasa privasinya benar-benar terganggu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus menyia-nyiakan waktu berharganya untuk berduaan dengan salah satu 'teman' pria-nya untuk bertemu dengan orang yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya. Tch! Ada apa dengan dunia-nya akhir-akhir ini. Ia benar-benar merasa terganggu.

"Hubungi aku nanti ya.."

Seorang pria yang tampak manly menghampiri Sungmin yang duduk di salah satu sofa kamar hotelnya. Ia memeluk Sungmin kecil dan memberikan lumatan kecil pada bibir itu. Apa-apaan itu! Kyuhyun merasa matanya iritasi karenanya. Ia mendengus kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. WHAT THE FUCK YOU LEE SUNGMIN! Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Hanya saja, ia merasa jika ia menginterupsi ia akan mati. Ia tak pernah bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti ini. Ia itu sangat suci kau tahu? Ia sangat menghargai privasi orang lain, kecuali untuk masuk ke dalam kamar ini, maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Jadi, apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Tanya Sungmin pelan. Setitik air masih terlihat mengaliri lekuk leher indahnya, berasal dari rambutnya yang masih basah. Hell, bahkan orang biasa pun tahu jika seorang pria pendek bernama Lee Sungmin itu menghabiskan malam yang menjijikkan, begitulah yang ada di fikiran Kyuhyun. Ia melipat salah satu kakinya, gerakannya lambat, mampu membuat Cho Kyuhyun untuk muntah tepat di depannya. Ia itu aneh, ingat?

"Satu hal, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

Kyuhyun memperbaiki cara duduknya dengan cara menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar kesal saat ini. Berada pada satu ruangan dan hanya berduaan saja denga seorang gay membuatnya menjadi memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang bahkan tak dapat diterima oleh akal sehat manusia biasa. Satu hal lagi yang tak disukainya adalah orang yang memanggilnya dengan cara yang tak disukainya. Holy crap! Siapa yang menyukainya? Tentu saja tidak ada Cho Kyuhyun-ssi.

"Oh jadi kau orang yang dibicarakan Hankyung itu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau sangat jauh dari perkiraanku."

Sungmin mengangguk paham akan situasinya saat ini. Salah satu temannya meminta tolong padanya untuk membuat seorang homophobia berhenti memberikan sugesti yang buruk pada gay. Sejujurnya, hal itu adalah hal yang menarik yang pernah ditawarkan kepadanya. Hankyung memang berniat untuk membayarnya, tetapi atas hubungannya yang baik dengan psikiater itu, ia sukarela untuk membantu. Apalagi jika mendengar Kyuhyun adalah orang yang dianggap Hankyung sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Ah, aku ada janji pagi ini. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kita menunggu disana saja?"

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghilang di balik kamar yang ada di ruang hotel itu. Tanpa menoleh pun, Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Ia tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kelakuan orang yang gugup itu. Dari kamarnya, ia bahkan bisa melihat Kyuhyun seperti ingin muntah. Dalam fikirannya, tentu saja Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat-sangat berlebihan. Seperti itukah seorang yang homophobia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa lagi ini? Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Setelah melihat pemandangan yang tak seharusnya dilihat oleh anak kecil di kamar hotel tadi, Kyuhyun merasa harus berwaspada terhadap orang yang bernama Lee Sungmin ini. Ia merasa, jika pilihan Han Hyung-nya adalah, 100% salah. Sungguh, secepatnya, ia tak ingin berlama-lama untuk berhubungan dengan orang yang bernama Lee Sungmin ini. Dibalik wajah tak berdosanya, atau bisa kita sebut innocent, ia bisa menjadi orang yang sangat-sangat berbahaya.

Ia melirik bergantian antara orang yang duduk di depannya ini, dan dengan seorang pria lain yang duduk di meja lain, tepat berada di meja sampingnya. Setelah melihatnya bersama dengan pria maskulin di hotel tadi dan pria lainnya yang juga maskulin tetapi dengan wajah yang berbeda, Kyuhyun hanya dapat menarik satu kesimpulan. Lee Sungmin adalah seorang pria bayaran khusus untuk gay. Kyuhyun hanya menyimpan dalam hati kesimpulan yang ia simpulkan itu. Ia bahkan tak yakin sebenarnya, sebelum ia mendapatkan bukti.

Argh.. Kyuhyun menggeram dalam hati. Sepertinya ia sudah salah untuk mengikuti Sungmin kesini. Tak jarang Kyuhyun mendapati pandangan lapar yang ditujukan sebagian pria kepada Lee Sungmin, yang entah mereka dengan pasangan wanita, pria ataupun temannya. Begitu mengerikan bagi Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin hanya terlihat anteng-anteng menikmati makanannya. Ia benar-benar harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pemandangan apa yang diperlihatkan oleh Lee Sungmin jika pria yang ia tunggu sudah datang. Perbincangan yang seharusnya intim antara mereka berdua sudah selesai sejak tadi. Kyuhyun memang tak banyak bicara, karena sepenuhnya Sungmin sudah mengetahui segala sesuatu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Honey?"

Gotcha! Kyuhyun dapat mendengarkan dengusan kesal dari orang yang memiliki pandangan lapar terhadap Sungmin sejak tadi. Sungmin sendiri tersenyum kecil saat pria tampan dengan pakaian formal yang baru datang itu mengecup kecil pipinya. Di dalam fikiran Kyuhyun, semua itu benar-benar menjijikkan. Sikap pria yang baru datang itu sepenuhnya membuatnya muntah, bahkan saat pria itu duduk di samping Sungmin dan menempel padanya.

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun bertanya pelan saat Sungmin meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam. O-oh, Kyuhyun mengerti tatapan itu. Ia diusir. Tch. Kyuhyun mendecih pelan. Ia berdiri dan perlahan beranjak untuk meninggalkan Sungmin setelah sebelumnya membayar tagihan mejanya. Ingat? Ia bukanlah orang yang pelit dan juga bukanlah orang yang hobby menghabiskan uang untuk hal yang sia-sia. Ia hanya bersikap sebagaimana mestinya.

"Siapa itu tadi?"

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, pria yang menempel sejak tadi pada Sungmin itu bertanya pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya memiringkan kepalanya mencoba berfikir jawaban seperti apa yang harus diberikannya. Teman? Ia merasa pria menjengkelkan yang suka mengejutkannya itu bukanlah orang yang pantas ia sebut sebagai teman. 'Teman' prianya? Ash, bukan bukan! Sungmin hanya bergelut dengan fikirannya sendiri sampai melupakan makanannya.

"Honey, sudah lupakan. Ayo selesaikan makanmu.."

Sungmin tersentak kecil saat pasangannya yang tak melepaskan rengkuhan dari pinggangnya sedari tadi itu mencubit pelan pipinya. Ia tertawa kecil saat merasakan rengkuhan di pinggangnya semakin bertambah erat, menimbulkan rasa geli pada pinggangnya. Bahkan ia berusaha untuk melepaskan rengkuhan itu, namun menyerah saat rengkuhan itu tak kunjung lepas. Ia juga tak memperdulikan jika tingkahnya sedari tadi mengundang tatapan lapar lagi. Lee Sungmin-ah, Daebak!

**.**

**.**

**.**

ARGHHHH! Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Dunianya bagaikan terhisap ke dalam dunia orang lain. Ternyata ada juga yang hidup seperti itu. Berganti-ganti pasangan? Hell, apa orang itu tak takut terkena penyakit? Bahkan pasangan yang straight saja bisa terkena pernyakit jika berganti-ganti. Ah, hidupnya benar-benar akan hancur sebentar lagi. Suara teriakannya menggema di mobilnya sendiri. Hidupmu, dimulai dari sekarang Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Annyeonghaseyo~~~ Jungyi-imnida~~~ Banggapseumnida~~~ *BOW***

**Fic baru~! Semoga suka! :D **

**Mian ne, fic yang lain belum di lanjut :D ide-nya mentok sih, ini lagi dikerjain.. :D**

**Cheonmal ceoseonghamnida~~~ *BOW***

**:D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**As always, No Review = No Lanjut**

**So, Mind to Review?**


	2. Pemberitahuan

Maaf, untuk sementara ini ff-ff saya akan saya hapus semuanya.

Saya malas mengurusi hal-hal yang tak penting, karena salah satu ff saya (Love) diplagiat orang dengan cast yang berbeda. (Yunkyu Love Story akun allmystory)

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. *BOW*

Terimakasih.


End file.
